clash_of_lords_2_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Wolvenfiend Evolution
Back to Epic Heroes Wolvenfiend | Skill | Aid Skill | Evolution | Enchants 'The 12 steps of Hero Evolution' The evolution pattern of a hero follows the signs of the Zodiac. Each level unlocks a bonus for that hero but requires that the player meet certain requirements and costs. Please note that hero level requirement may need a certain amount of Glory to reach but is otherwise not stated. (Costs need verification) Aries - Finesse Tenacity Increases 10000 + 20% HP. Taurus - Finesse Goliath Might Lvl 1 Increases 300 + 15% ATK. Gemini - Fortitude Spiked Walls Lvl 1 Increases Walls' HP by 30%. Walls reflect 20% Skill DMG taken and 20% Attack DMG taken. Cancer - Finesse Blessing Lvl 1 Increases DMG Reduction by 30% while defending and stationed in Heroes Hall. Leo - Divine Bestial Instincts Lvl 1 Human Form: Reduces enemy player's Rage by 2 and reduces their Rage Recovery Rate by 50% for 8s. Wolvenfiend recovers 100% of his HP, and inflicts Stun on all surrounding enemy Heroes and clones for 4s. Also decreases their Attack DMG and Skill DMG by 25% and 30% for 12s respectively. Werewolf Form: Deals 250% ATK DMG to all surrounding enemies and knocks them away, before teleporting to the enemy Hero with the lowest HP. Wolvenfiend will inflict Stun on the target and relentlessly attack it for 8s. While Bestial Instincts is active, Wolvenfiend gains Taunt Immunity and his attacks Leech 50% of DMG as HP. Virgo - Finesse Tenacity Lvl 2 Increases 50,000 +45% HP. Libra - Finesse Goliath Might Lvl 2 Increases 1,200 +35% ATK. Scorpio - Fortitude Spiked Walls Lvl 2 Increases Wall's HP by 50%. Walls reflect 30% Skill DMG taken and 20% Attack DMG taken. Sagittarius - Finesse Blessing Lvl 2 Increases DMG Reduction by 70% while defending and stationed in Heroes Hall. Capricorn - Divine Bestial Instincts Lvl 2 Human Form: Reduces enemy player's Rage by 3 and reduces their Rage Recovery Rate by 50% for 16s. Wolvenfiend recovers 100% of his HP, and inflicts Stun on all surrounding enemy Heroes and clones for 6s. Also decreases their Attack DMG and Skill DMG by 40% and 50% for 16s respectively. Werewolf Form: Deals 350% ATK DMG to all surrounding enemies and knocks them away, before teleporting to the enemy Hero with the lowest HP. Wolvenfiend will inflict Stun on the target and relentlessly attack it for 12s. While Bestial Instincts is active, Wolvenfiend gains Taunt Immunity and his attacks Leech 75% of DMG as HP. Aquarius - Fortitude Spiked Walls lvl 3 Increases Walls' HP by 70%. Walls reflect 50% Skill DMG taken and 50% Attack DMG taken. Pisces - Divine Bestial Instincts Lvl 3 Human Form: Reduces enemy player's Rage by 5 and reduces their Rage Recovery Rate by 50% for 24s. Wolvenfiend recovers 100% of his HP, and inflicts Stun on all surrounding enemy Heroes and clones for 10s. Also decreases their Attack DMG and Skill DMG by 60% and 75% for 20s respectively. Werewolf Form: Deals 500% ATK DMG to all surrounding enemies and knocks them away, before teleporting to the enemy Hero with the lowest HP. Wolvenfiend will inflict Stun on the target and relentlessly attack it for 18s. While Bestial Instincts is active, Wolvenfiend gains Taunt Immunity and his attacks Leech 100% of DMG as HP.